Lui faire payer
by Tomoe Toketsu
Summary: Trois jeunes filles: Kitty, Atwa et Tomoe, se lancent sur les traces de Bellatrix Lestranges... lisez...
1. prologue

Auteurs: Kitty, Atwa et Tomoe

**One Shot :**

**Lui faire payer…**

**Prologue**

C'était une envie impérieuse... Malheureusement, mes deux comparses n'ont plus d'idées et moi non plus par la même occasion, bref, pour l'instant je publie cette première partie... si y'en a une seconde, je la mettrais, c'est promis, donc pour l'instant, cette fics est en suspend.

Suite à quelques incompréhensions, je vais vous expliquer en deux-trois mots (enfin j'espère) les raisons de cette fics.

Cette fics a été écrite à la sortie du 5ième tomes et suite à la mort prématurée de Sirius.

Nous étions jeunes, et nous avons eu la simple envie de se défouler sur le personnage de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce que je pense beaucoup de personnes on du avoir envie de faire !

Ceux qui ne veulent pas lire mon blabla sur le pourquoi du comment de cette fics, passez directement à elle sur le chapitre suivant !

* * *

Bref ! Ainsi je répondrais directement ici aux reviews que j'ai reçues :

**Satine-Tchii :** Cette fics n'a aucun autre sens que de nous défouler, ces filles, c'est nous, et c'est vrai qu'on a pas l'air de se prendre pour de la mouise, mais c'est fait pour nous amuser.

Et je suis désolée que cette violence gratuite te chagrine, mais c'était « ZEUH BIG défouloir ».

**Loran :** C'est très aimable de ta part d'avoir quand même donné ton avis ! même si tu n'as pas aimé, ça nous fait plaisir.

Je sais bien que cette fics laisse septique, mais ne la prend pas au premier degré, je sais bien que des moldus ne pourraient rien contre Bella. Mais comprend nous : Sirius était notre personnage préféré !

C'est certes immature et glauque, mais c'est ce que l'on avait envie d'écrire. C'est tout. Ni plus ni moins.

Et pour ce qui est de Bella, aujourd'hui, j'aime également aussi beaucoup le personnage (et le jeux de l'actrice dans les films), mais à l'époque, nous ne connaissions rien d'elle (ou du moins pas grand-chose). Voilà

Pour ceux qui voudraient encore lire cette fics, ne prennez rien au premier degré. Prenez ça simplement comme une sorte de défouloir !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Lui faire payer

**Lui faire payer…**

Depuis que vous avez lu le cinquième tome : Harry Potter et l'ordre du phœnix, que vous avez vu les combats menés dans le ministère, que vous avez trépigné comme un taureau en imaginant la scène entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius Black, que vous avez vu un sort frappé Sirius en pleine poitrine, que vous avez vu celui-ci basculer puis disparaître derrière le voile… depuis que vous savez Sirius mort, tué froidement par sa cousine qui y prenait plaisir ! Depuis ce jour, dès que vous entendez parler de cette … femme… vous sentez monter en vous une furieuse envie de la tuer, de la torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle !

_Vous n'avez encore jamais osé ? Eh bien, nous oui ! On s'est délirées, nous, Kitty, Atwa et Tomoe, à lui faire connaître les pires tortures bien moldues, nous lui en avons fait voir de toutes les couleurs !_

* * *

_À plus de minuit, trois jeunes marchaient silencieusement dans un petit village d'Angleterre._

Bon, bah… J'espère qu'elle sera ici ! parce qu'on a déjà fait les trois quarts de l'Angleterre quand même ! _s'exclama celle qui marchait à grands pas, un peu devant les autres, impatiente._

C'est bon, Kitty ! On la trouvera !

Ouais, Atwa a raison, et au pire, on fera tout le monde entier pour mettre la main sur elle ! _s'exclama Tomoe avec un rire sadique._

Eh ! Elle m'inspire cette maison ! On rentre ? _demanda Kitty en s'arrêtant sur le porche de la maison._

Ok ! C'est parti !_ s'exclamèrent les deux autres en la rejoignant._

Tomoe appuya sur la sonnette, un homme en robe de chambre ouvrit la porte et resta figé, il faut dire que pour les gens du genre Mr Robe-de-chambre, les jeunes filles avaient un look pour le moins effrayant ! Tomoe portait une longue jupe noire, une chemise à lavallières blanche sous une veste noire, le tout déchiré, et des chaussures noires à hauts talons. Ses très longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux qu'elle avait ourlés de noir, et ses lèvres pourpres. Quant à Atwa, elle portait une mini-jupe, un haut décolleté, de hautes bottes et un long pardessus, le tout fait de cuir noir, ses longs cheveux raides et noirs lui cascadant dans le dos, ses yeux bruns ourlés de noir et ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sombre. Tandis que Kitty portait un épais jupon noir, un corset noir et des doc Marten noires elles aussi, ses cheveux noirs coupés en un carré plongeant assez courts lui couvraient la moitié du visage, cachant partiellement ses yeux noisettes souligné de noir et ses lèvres rouge sang esquissant un sourire sadique.

Uhm… Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, je peux vous aider ?

En fait, oui… Nous cherchons Bellatrix Lestrange… lui dit Atwa avec un faux sourire de vendeuse.

Désolé, je ne connais aucune Bellatrix…

Mais bien sûr ! lança sarcastiquement Kitty, son sourire sadique toujours aussi sournoisement accroché à ses lèvres.

On s'le fait ? demanda sadiquement Tomoe.

On s'le fait ! répondit Atwa en se rapprochant de l'homme, suivit par Tomoe, tandis que Kitty fermait la porte en continuant de sourire.

Quelques heures…

Plussssss tard ! Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama Tomoe.

Tu m'étonnes ! lança Atwa.

Merde ! J'ai encore de la peau sous les ongles ! fulmina Kitty

Atwa ?

Oui ?

Passe-moi le miroir, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir encore plein la face, répondit Tomoe.

Tiens. Putain, y m'a pété un ongle ce con ! C'est qui qui a la lime ? demanda Atwa.

C'est moi ! lui répondit Kitty en la sortant d'une de ses docs.

Bon bah, c'est pas tout ça mais à part avoir passé du bon temps, ce mec nous à servit à rien ! y savait même pas où est Bella… marmonna Atwa en se limant les ongles.

Tout à coup des sirènes de polices retentirent.

Et merde ! s'exclama Kitty.

C'est de ta faute Kitty, t'as encore joué trop longtemps ! lança ironiquement Atwa.

Toi tu peux parler, espèce de psychopathe en mini-jupe ! rétorqua Kitty.

Et si on y allait ? les interrompit Tomoe en les tirant par les bras.

La porte de derrière ? lança distraitement Kitty.

La porte de derrière ! lui répondit Atwa en partant en courant.

Tomoe et Kitty soupirèrent et partirent tranquillement du côté opposé. Quelques secondes plus tard elles furent rejointes par Atwa :

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je le savais que c'était du mauvais côté, c'était pour vous tester, s'exclama Atwa.

Tomoe et Kitty échangèrent un regard désespéré.

Bon… C'est pas grave…et maintenant on fait quoi ? On a trouvé cette fichue porte arrière, mais on fait quoi ? demanda Atwa.

Tomoe et Kitty re-échangèrent un regard déséspéré.

Hum… Je ne sais pas…Et si on l'ouvrait ? s'exclama Kitty en mettant une baffe sur la tête à Atwa.

La voix d'un policier retentit à travers un mégaphone.

Veuillez sortir de la maison les mains sur la tête, vous êtes encerclés !

Et il recommença à blablater la même litanie…

Eh bien je pense que ça oui, on va sortir, mais pas par là où ils veulent et les mains dans les poches ! na ! s'exclama Tomoe.

Les trois jeunes filles ouvrirent la porte, longèrent quelques jardins et revinrent dans la rue pour passer près des voitures de police.

Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ? demanda innocemment Tomoe à l'un des hommes.

Eh bien on nous a signalé qu'un homme se faisait battre par trois jeunes filles…

Le paaauuvreuh ! s'exclama Atwa.

Mais vous êtes sûr qu'elles ne se sont pas déjà enfuies en entendant tout le boucan que vous faites ? demanda Kitty.

Non, sinon elles seraient déjà à notre merci, répondit-il avec plein d'assurance.

Vous disiez qu'elles étaient comment ? coupa Tomoe.

Une avec de hautes bottes, une mini-jupe et un long par-dessus noir… cheveux noirs et longs…

Hum… fit Atwa. Des cuissardes.

La seconde avec une longue jupe noire, une chemise blanche et une veste noire, de longs cheveux noirs.

Hum ! fit Tomoe. Une chemise à lavallière !

Et la dernière : un corset et une épais jupon noir ainsi que de grosses chaussures ; et toujours de longs cheveux noirs ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hum ! fit Kitty. Des Docs Martens que ça s'appelle !

Ok ! c'est bien beau tout ça, s'exclama Tomoe, mais on va vous laisser attraper ces vilaines méchantes filles et repartir à nos douces occupations. Adieu !

Merci, dit-il en se retournant.

Tomoe, Kitty et Atwa arrivaient au coin de la rue quand elles entendirent le policier se rendre compte de son erreur. Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à courir en éclatant de rire. Elles parcoururent une centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter dans une ruelle sombre.

Bon bah, on continue de chercher ? lança Kitty.

Bah ouais ! Pas le choix ! lui répondit Tomoe.

C'est alors qu'elles se mirent en quête d'une maison qui les inspirait. Après quelques minutes de marche, Atwa s'arrêta devant une petite maison à la porte sombre.

Celle-là. J'suis sûre qu'elle est là !

Ouais moi aussi j'la sens bien ! lança Tomoe, enthousiaste.

Bon bah va pour celle-là alors !

Cette fois, ce fut Kitty qui frappa à la porte. Elle s'accrocha un sourire colgate aux lèvres en attendant que quelqu'un ouvre.

Quand Kitty aperçut une femme brune dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle la repoussa violement à l'intérieur et les deux autres filles la suivirent. Atwa referma doucement la porte, ne quittant pas la femme des yeux.

LA femme portait une robe noire, caractéristique de sorcier. Elle avait les yeux cernés, noirs, le visage fin, les cheveux sales et raides, Elle ressemblait à Merope.

Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle.

Des gens, firent les trois à l'unisson.

Vous vous nommez Bella Schwarz, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tomoe.

T'as trouvé ça où toi ? s'étonna Kitty.

Sur la pancartinnette du portail, lança Tomoe. Vous vous êtes pas trop foulée pour changer de nom.

Hein ? fit Bella.

Vous avez très bien compris ! sortit Atwa.

Non… pas vraiment… je vois bien que vous êtes des « gens », que vous entrez chez moi en pleine nuit et que je pige rien à ce que vous dites ! s'exclama la présumée Schwartz.

Eh bien… On va voir si ça, ça te fait comprendre… lança Kitty en sortant un long couteau de ses docs.

Je ne comprends toujours pas…

Vraiment ? lui demanda Kitty souriant sadiquement tandis qu'elle jouait avec le couteau.

Partez ou j'appelle la police !

Mauvaise réponse ! Essaie encore ! lança Atwa.

Allez us er !

Game over ! continua Tomoe.

Kitty avança vers Bella tandis que les deux jeunes filles la ceinturaient.

Tu as peur ? demanda Kitty. C'est normal.

Pourquoi j'aurais peur de trois gamines comme vous ?

Parce que tu es sans défense ! lui dit Atwa en agitant sa main droite dans laquelle elle tenait la baguette de Bellatrix, puis la brisa en deux.

Espèces de petites connes !

Disons que nous allons prendre ça pour un compliment ! lui murmura férocement Tomoe.

Attachez-la les filles, lança Kitty.

Ca marche ! répondirent Tomoe et Atwa en cœur.

Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes dingues !

La peur était clairement perceptible dans la voix de Bella. Atwa se plaça devant elle, souriant largement.

Dingues ? Ouais ! on peut dire ça !

Elle ouvrit alors son par-dessus et Bellatrix découvrit avec effrois un assortiment d'armes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Bon, on commence ? demanda-t-elle alors, toute excitée.

Kitty admirait Bella avidement, jouant toujours avec son couteau. Elle s'approcha d'elle et passa le tranchant de sa lame sur la joue de Bella. Le sang commença à couler et Kitty passa le doigt dessus pour le porter à sa bouche ensuite. Elle dit alors avec une voix qui ne cachait pas son envie de la torturer :

Preums.

Atwa et Tomoe se tournèrent vers leur amie tel deux enfants vexées.

Mais euh ! pourquoi toi ? dirent-elle en même temps encore une fois.

Pi d'abord, faut commencer par notre p'tit truk pour l'empêcher de nous claquer entre les mains, rappela Tomoe.

Okayyyy… Mais ça ne change rien, je suis toujours la première à la torturer !

Non mais pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent-elle les deux jeunes filles.

Vous vous souvenez pour qui on fait ça ? vous vous rappeler à quel point j'étais effondrée quand elle l'a tué ! s'écria Kitty des larmes de fureur dans les yeux.

Ok… t'es preums… soupirèrent Tomoe et Atwa.

Tandis que Kitty surveillait Bellatrix de très très très près, Tomoe et Atwa se mirent à la recherche d'objet pouvant abriter des fragments d'âmes appartenant à Bella. Environ une heure plus tard, elles revinrent dans la chambre où Kitty gardait Bella.

C'est fait ! Elle ne peut plus mourir ! lança Atwa.

Je suis immortelle ? lança Bella. Alors vous allez souffrir ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Hé, chérie ! Des Horcruxes, ça se détruit ! lui lança Kitty. Oh putain, ça rime ! Chui trop forte !

Le sourire sadique qu'arborait Bella disparut, un mélange de peur, de haine et de fureur était lisible dans ses yeux.

Bon, bah Kitty, à toi l'honneur ! lança Tomoe en s'allongeant sur le lit avec Atwa, regardant fixement la chaise au centre de la pièce où Bellatrix était fermement attachée.

Kitty s'approcha avec un sourire digne du plus grand tueur en série du monde, une lueur de folie brillant au fond de ses yeux.

Oh pauvre petite fille ! Elle a été très très méchante, il va falloir la punir ! s'exclama Kitty, une aura de folie pure l'entourant, elle tailla une grande entaille sur tout le visage de Bella avec son couteau, puis elle lécha le sang qui souillait la lame.

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce je vous ai fait ? s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix paniquée.

Kitty la griffa violement, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Bellatrix vit les larmes coulées le long de joues pâles de son bourreau.

Tu as tué Sirius… lui marmonna Kitty à l'oreille.

Et c'est pour ce bâtard que vous vous vengez ! Personne ne l'a regretter ! À part ce petit con de Potter !

Une autre gifle fendit l'air. Kitty avait les mains pleines du sang qui dégoulinait du visage de Bellatrix. Elle s'approcha lentement de Bella, son visage à sa hauteur, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque, Kitty passant ses mains doucement dans les cheveux de Bellatrix, celle-ci étonnée de ce changement d'attitude ancra son regard dans celui de Kitty, dont les yeux pleins de larmes étaient à nouveau pleins de douceur.

Bella…Tu as ses yeux, tu sais…lui murmura-t-elle ses lèvres frôlant celles de Bellatrix.

Je sais…lui répondit-t-elle.

Il me manque, tu sais… lui dit-elle avec autant de douceur qu'auparavant.

Tout à coup, son emprise sur ses cheveux se resserra et son regard devint froid.

C'est de ta faute, sale pute ! lui hurla-t-elle en lui tirant sauvagement les cheveux, couvrant à nouveau ses mains de sang.

Elle mit son pied sur la jambe de Bella pour extirper un pieu fin de ses docs. Continuant de tenir la tête de la femme en arrière, Kitty brandit l'objet au-dessus des yeux de la Lestrange.

Tu vois, dit-elle doucement, avec une rage contenue, je ne peux pas supporter de voir les yeux de Sirius sur une saloperie comme TOI ! hurla-t-elle en enfonçant brusquement le pieux dans un œil, sous les hurlements de Bella.

Hé ! Vas-y doucement ! lança Atwa.

Et pourquoi faire ? cria Kitty.

Pour faire durer le plaisir et éviter d'alerter tous les voisins, dit doucement Tomoe, essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir les gémissements de Bellatrix.

Kitty gifla cette dernière d'un revers du gauche si fort que la Bella s'écroula à terre.

Mais doucement à la fin ! Prends plaisir aux lieux de la démonter en deux tant trois mouvements ! s'exclama Tomoe en allant relever gentiment la femme.

Mais oui mais elle m'énerveuh ! lâcha Kitty, les yeux bouillonnant de larmes.

Bon…vas te calmer sur le lit, j'm'en occupe en attendant, dit Tomoe.

Eh ! et pourquoi pas moi d'abord ? s'exclama Atwa.

T'avais qu'à y penser avant moi, lança joyeusement Tomoe en la narguant.

Elle s'avança de nouveau vers la femme ligotée sur sa chaise. Egalement aussi près que Kitty. Les deux femmes se toisèrent ainsi quelques instants.

Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Kitty, dit-elle.

Puis avec une douceur inimaginable, elle embrassa Bella, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Posant une main sur son visage, elle mordit violement la cousine de Sirius. Les ongles de Tomoe lacérèrent doucement la chaire des joues de Bella et du sang chaud coula le long du coup de la condamnée, laissant cinq longues traces de peau déchiquetée. Les dents toujours refermées sur les lèvres de Bellatrix s'entrouvrirent un peu pour laisser passer sa langue goutter le liquide visqueux et rouge, puis elle resserra vivement sa prise et arracha des lambeaux de chairs à sa proie. Lestrange hurla de plus belle et Tomoe plaqua ses mains sur la bouche et la gorge de la mangemorte pour la faire taire. Les yeux de Bella étaient transi de peur sous le doux regard de son bourreau.

Tu vois…Je ne suis pas aussi gentille…murmura doucement Tomoe à son oreille.

Eh ! Le chat psychopathe ! Je peux faire un piti truck ? demanda Atwa.

Bien sur ! je t'en prie ! répondit Tomoe.

Atwa s'approcha à son tour. Elle empoigna brusquement le pieu encore enfoncé dans l'œil de Bella et l'extirpa assez doucement pour éviter que l'orbe ne sorte avec. Elle contourna Tomoe et s'approcha du second œil. Bella essaya de le fermer aussi fortement que possible mais Atwa l'ouvrit et posa simplement le bout du pieu sur la rétine. Bellatrix grogna et essaya de mordre la main de Tomoe.

Tu tu tu tut ! ça ce fait pas ça…

Mais t'as pas fini de bouger, abrutie ! lança Atwa à Bella.

Bella essaya de hurler et Atwa enfonça légèrement les pieux. Kitty s'approcha de Tomoe et retira sa main.

Je veux l'entendre crier sa mère ! déclara-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir face à la criminelle.

Atwa continua à enfoncer lentement les pieux de Kitty sous les hurlements de Bella.

Je viens de penser…

Atwa se retourna violement vers Tomoe.

Penser ? Toi ?

Oh ça va hein ! Je me disais juste que c'était dommage de l'avoir déjà privé de la vue alors qu'on aurait pu lui montrer ce qu'on faisait…Ça aurait été marrant de voir la peur se peindre sur le visage de la terrifiante… Mangemorte…Bellatrix…Lestrange…dit-elle en approchant son visage de celle-ci pour mieux regarder les orbites ensanglantées et ainsi faire courir son souffle sur les nerfs à fleur de peau de Bella.

Tu sais Tomoe, c'est pas bien grave puisqu'on pourra essayer ça au prochain horcuxe, lança Kitty. Et puis… comme ça elle aura la surprise des petites recettes que nous aurons mijotées pour elle.

MOUAAIIS ! lança Atwa joyeusement. Pour une fois t'as de bonnes idées, ma p'tite psychopathe aux Doc's !

Méeuh ! maugréa Kitty.

Méeuh quoi ? y'a pas de méeuh qui tienne ! s'exclama Tomoe en caressant les cheveux de Bella qui sursauta à ce doux contact. Toi, t'es la psychopathe aux doc's ; moi, le chat psychopathe ; et Atwa, la psychopathe en mini-jupe, tout est dans l'ordre des choses ! tu vois bien !

MOUAAIIS ! relança Atwa.

Eh ! Oh ! ça vous intéresserait de savoir que je pisse le sang et que j'ai un pieu enfoncé dans l'œil ? ragea Bellatrix.

Oh ! mais c'est qu'elle en veut plus la vieille ! murmura langoureusement Kitty. Les filles, chui prête à y retourner ! vous me laissez une tite place ?

Tomoe et Atwa se regardèrent puis acquièssèrent et s'écartèrent de l'ancienne dénommée Black pour laisser champ libre à Kitty.

Elle s'approcha sans bruit de la chaise, attrapant d'une main le dossier et de l'autre le siège, son visage arrivant si près de la nuque de Bella que son souffle la fit frémir. Kitty bascula si brusquement la chaise que Bellatrix faillit s'éclater la tête par terre, mais elle fut judicieusement rattrapée par Atwa qui la déposa un peu plus gentiment au sol.

Kitty se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de Bella, posant son pied sur le ventre de la présumée victime sans la moindre délicatesse et ouvrit sa doc's. Le bruit fit vite comprendre à Bella que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Tomoe se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de la tête de notre invitée pour mieux l'observer. Kitty en extirpa une pince forte. Elle détacha une des mains de la suppliciée, prit le premier doigt, qui venait et le plaça dans les ciseaux de la MA-GNI-FI-QUE pince. Cette fameuse pince était faite d'un fabuleux alliage d'argent et de cuivre, pourvue d'une petite roulette en son centre permettant de bien caler toutes choses à l'intérieur ; de bien les serrer pour ne pas les perdre en cours de manœuvre. Kitty serra donc ledit doigt à l'intérieur de ladite pince.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fics inachevée, laissée en plan par trois feignasses!

Merci de laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimer, ça fait toujours avancer le schmilblic!

Kitty, Atwa et Tomoe


End file.
